


"Making Up For Lost Time" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #1: Anniversary

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Making Up For Lost Time" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #1: Anniversary

It starts innocently enough. 

Kurt brings Blaine breakfast in bed. 

It’s surprising to Blaine, because usually Kurt only does this for the big important dates, like their wedding anniversary or the day they met, that kind of thing. But if there is one thing Blaine has learned over the years of being with him, Kurt always zigs when Blaine thinks he’s going to zag. So he takes it as a random burst of excessive love from his husband. 

Kurt is off to rehearsal shortly after breakfast is served, but he doesn’t leave before giving Blaine one of the deepest goodbye kisses he’s ever given before leaving for work. This too gives Blaine a moment of pause but again he just shrugs it off. He certainly won’t complain when his husband gets extra affectionate. 

Blaine has the day off so he decides to lounge in front of the tv and binge watch Star Wars with snacks. When he had shared his plans for the day with Kurt he was met with a fond smile and a loving eye roll. Kurt may not get his love of certain things but the love he has for Blaine makes it easy for him to find those certain things to be charming attributes. 

Blaine’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. It’s highly unusual for anyone to be visiting at this time of day, just barely noon by the time on the wall clock, and he doesn’t know why anyone would possibly be paying their quaint little apartment a visit. He opens the door and finds himself face to face with a very large bouquet of the most beautiful exotic looking flowers he’s ever seen. 

“Delivery for Blaine Anderson!” A voice shouts from behind the massively large arrangement. 

“That’d be me.” Blaine says, speechless.

He helps the delivery guy get the flowers inside before signing for them. He just stares at them in bewilderment and doesn’t notice the guy leave. Blaine finds the small white card attached to arrangement and he flips it over. He recognizes the handwriting immediately.

_I never go a day without thinking about how lucky I am to have found you. Yours forever. XOXO – Kurt_

Blaine staggers to the couch completely befuddled. Sure, Kurt could be romantic. His husband definitely knew how to woo that much was obvious, but Blaine had absolutely no idea as to why Kurt was doing so today of all days.

“Did I forget an anniversary or something?” Blaine asks himself quietly.

He sits and thinks over everything and nothing comes to mind as to why today would be special for them. 

The ringing of his phone brings him back from his thoughts and he picks it up without checking for the caller id.

“Hello?”

“So do you like them?” Kurt’s voice meets his ear and he perks up. 

Blaine runs a hand through his un-gelled hair and he laughs gently.

“Kurt, I love them. But I don’t understand—“

“Good.” Kurt cuts him off. “I wanted them to be a surprise. Also, you need to make sure you’re presentable for a nice evening out by the time I get home. I made dinner reservations for us.”

“Um, okay, but Kurt I still don’t know why you would—“

“Can’t a husband just dote on the love of his life? Do I really need a reason for that?” Kurt asks sounding impatient.

Shaking his head and sighing, Blaine smiles to himself. “No, you don’t.”

“Good. Now just be dressed to impress by the time I get home. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kurt.”

“Oh and Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“I meant what I wrote.” Kurt’s voice wavers a bit, sounding emotional. 

It sends up warning signals to Blaine but he feels at a loss as to what could be going on with his husband.

“I know you did, Kurt. Of course I know.”  
\---

“You order whatever you want tonight. I called ahead and had them put a bottle of their finest wine on ice for us. Don't worry, everything is on me.” 

Kurt has been a jumble of energy since he came home and it’s lasted the entire walk to the restaurant he’d made their reservations at. 

“Kurt this has all been too much. I mean how—why—I just...” Blaine sits back in his seat at the small table and he looks over at his husband. Kurt seems tense and he’s biting his bottom lip now. 

“Have you not liked today? Was it too much? It was too much, maybe I shouldn’t have ordered the wine. I’ll just go find the waiter and tell him not to bring it and—“

Blaine leans forward and covers Kurt’s hand with his own. “Kurt today has been really nice. It has, I’m just confused as to why all the fuss? I’m the one usually going all out for the small things. I feel like I’m missing something big.”

He laughs at that but Kurt doesn’t join him. In fact, he seems withdrawn now, his eyes even watery. A flash of light from outside makes him jump a little and they both turn and look out the window as rain begins to fall.

“Well it did look cloudy earlier.” Blaine observes gazing back at Kurt. 

His heart sinks to his stomach when he sees that tears are now rolling down his husband’s face. 

“Okay, Kurt you really need to tell me what’s going on because you’re scaring me.”

“Do you really not know what today is, Blaine?”

Shaking his head, Blaine answers. “No, I really don’t.”

“Today, one year ago on this night was when I broke up with you. Right here, at this very table, I broke your heart and made the worst mistake I’ve ever made. It’s the anniversary of one of the worst nights of our lives.”

Sitting back in disbelief Blaine’s memory of that horrible night flashes back to him. It had been a night he had never wanted to relive. 

“Kurt I still don’t understand.”

“I wanted to make today special for you. I know I can never ever undo what I did. I could never erase the pain I caused you, but I wanted to try and replace the bad memories with good ones. So I made you take the day off, served you breakfast in bed, ordered you the flowers, and reserved us the same table we ate at that night. I wanted to give you everything I should have given you then and…I can’t believe it’s even raining like it was that night and—“  


Kurt’s voice trembles and Blaine can’t keep himself from moving in.

He reaches over with his other hand and grips Kurt’s hand in his firmly. 

“No, no Kurt. You are not going to beat yourself up about that. Look, we’ve both screwed up in this relationship, big time. That’s not a secret, but we’ve bounced back. We’re together now, stronger than ever.”

Kurt laughs bitterly at that and shakes his head.

“Yeah, well it was no thanks to me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Blaine asks shaking his head. “Kurt, you took the first steps. You changed the plans you had in an effort to get me back. I was so ready to give up on us, so ready, but you took charge and decided that we were something worth fighting for. And baby, I am so glad you did, because now I am sitting across from the love of my life, happily married to him, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Kurt wipes at his eyes with his free hand, and he quietly responds, “We’ve always been something worth fighting for.”

Blaine smiles at that and brings Kurt’s other hand up to his lips and softly kisses each of his knuckles.

“Kurt today has been wonderful, but you don’t have anything to make up for, okay? We’re married now. We love each other, actually we never stopped loving each other, and truthfully? I think our time a part helped us become stronger both as individuals and as a couple. I can’t regret what’s happened because it’s all lead up to this moment with you and to us being here together.”

Kurt laughs at that and he sniffles a bit. 

“I married such a sap.”

“You love it.” 

A fond look forms on Kurt’s face and he sighs. “I really do.”


End file.
